


Hogwarts houses

by intolaurel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aesthetics, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intolaurel/pseuds/intolaurel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small look into the everyday lives of ordinary Hogwarts students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gryffindor

**Author's Note:**

> This series is a little writing excercise for myself where I've tried to describe the differences between the Hogwarts houses. The house types are based on what I always thought the students from each house liked to do best. I hope you enjoy them! :)

Your muscles are burning, there's sweat dripping down every inch of your body and your heart is pounding in your chest. You hear the whistle, the coaches whistle, which means that the game is over. A loud cheer erupts from the crowd the same moment that you realise that you've won. You feel the body's of your team mates clashing into yours as a burst of pride fills you. You've won. Not just this game, but this years competition. You managed to keep the points of your opponents team low enough until your seeker could catch the snitch which gave your team just enough points to pass the other one. Before long there's people hitting you on your shoulder as you, and the rest of your team, make your way to the dressing room. Everyone knows that the real party doesn't start until later that evening. 

There's plates of party food standing between candy and beverages as people hold innocent duals and others tell exaggerated stories of ridiculously courageous acts that they say they have, more often than not, undertaken themselves. You look around the room and in the corner you see one of your best friends blatantly flirting with someone whom they've had a crush on for nearly a year now, and you just know from the way that they hold their body and the way they talk that this new found courage is coming straight out of a brown liquor bottle. 

"So what you grinning at?" Someone asks you  
"Nothing." you say, "Or actually, it's about quite a lot, but to talk about that now would only make this party incredibly boring." You joke back.


	2. Hufflepuff

It's mid-may and the first real spring-like day of the year. You're with a group of friends in the park, sitting on a few blankets that we're brought there by a brown-haired guy named Thomas. You're making a flower crown out of daisies for one of your best friends, who is currently sipping some home-made lemon juice. There is a group of boys sitting a few blankets down from the one you're sitting on. One of the oldest is desperately trying to hide a guitar, whilst the rest of the group keeps asking him to sing something. 

Of course, hiding a guitar, especially during a picnic like this, is nearly impossible, and soon he gives in to his friends and strikes a few chords on his wooden instrument. The tune he's playing is catchy, and you and your friend start to listen to him. It's been a while since you've seen your friend and you realise immediately what they meant in their last letter with the phrase "not everything can be told with pen and paper" when you see the way they glance at the boy with the guitar. Their cheeks have a pink glow and their eyes somehow started sparkling. You try to suppress a laugh because you don't want them to think that you're not happy for them.

"What's wrong?" They ask. "Why are you trying to hide your laugh?"  
"Maybe because I don't want anyone to know the reason why I'm laughing." You say.  
"Well then, if it's any comfort to you, I do know why you're laughing. And don't worry, I laughed the same way when I saw you with Thomas." They tease.  
"You - I - No!" You exclaim, they certainly weren't to know that.


	3. Ravenclaw

Three hours in and your head is already feeling like a brick. You're sitting in the hometown library. It's fall break, and just like last year your teachers don't seem to understand the meaning of the word "break". Not that you mind, this library is one of you're favourite places anyway, and you'd never miss an opportunity to come here. And that essay you had to write for the history of Hogwarts seemed like the perfect excuse. 

Looking back on what you've just written, you realise that it's absolute shit. Given that it's almost lunch-time, you decide to pack up your stuff and go to your favourite coffeeshop. As you walk out of the library a cold breeze hits you. You pull your scarf a little tighter around your neck and looking up at the clouds you notice that it probably won't be long before it starts to rain again. With a quick pace and the promise of a fresh cup of coffee you hurry yourself along, but not fast enough to escape the rain. You step into the little caffe nearly completely drenched and feeling slightly embarrassed. 

"It's good to see that I'm not the only one who left just a little to late." You hear a voice behind you say. You turn around and notice that it's one of the people who sits with you in the library nearly every day.   
"No, seems that we both weren't so lucky." You reply with just a small hint of shyness in your voice. "Do you wang to share a table?" They ask.   
"I would like nothing better." You reply, with a small grin on your face.


	4. Slytherin

It's about an hour before sunrise. The dark is creeping through the forest allowing the fog to leave a cold, damp feeling in the air. You're walking over a twig-covered forest path that's used more by animals than by wizards. Suddenly there's a crossroad with multiple paths that all seem to be leading into nowhere. Any other person would've just followed one of them, hoping that it would lead to somewhere, but you don't. You step of the path to your left and make your way through the bushes. 

Your cloak gets caught on something and you pull to get it loose but it tears. You use your wand to fix it, and make your way through the bushes a little bit more carefully. You can't show up looking like some sort of cheap peasant. From that it doesn't take you long to reach the magic barrier that conceals your aunts house. With a flick of your wand you temporarily lift the spell so that you can step through it. The damp, old, dark forest is instantly replaced with a well kept garden surrounding a mansion. You walk towards one of the smaller entrances at the west-side of the house and smile when you hear Eldrid in the distance. She's the family dragon that one of your crazier family members once bought to use as a guard dog, a job which she fulfils perfectly. As you get near the backdoor you can hear your father shouting your name through one of the upper windows.

"Been out walking already? What you bring home this time?" He asks.  
"Nothing special father, just some Alihots. We don't want tonight's dinner to be boring, do we?"

*Alihotsy is a magical tree in the Harry Potter universe of which the leaves can induce histeria and / or extreme laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is already the end of this series. I told you it would be short, didn't I? Anyway, thank you for reading and please leave some criticism in the comments, I long to get better at this whole writing thing :P


End file.
